Um Casamento e Zero Funerais
by FireKai
Summary: O que acontece quando juntamos a Rosette, o Chrno, a Azmaria e a KnucklesGirl numa fic? Acontece uma grande confusão, é claro. Quem se irá casar? Fic dedicada à KnucklesGirl.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Chrno Crusade não me pertencem e a KnucklesGirl, também não, lol. Bom, divirtam-se a ler a história.**

**P.S: Ok, o título da fic foi uma variação do título do filme "Quatro casamentos e um funeral."**

**Um Casamento e Zero Funerais**

Era um dia calmo e o Chrno, a Rosette e a Azmaria não tinham nada para fazer, por isso todos estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore, na Ordem de Maria Madalena.

Rosette (espreguiçando-se): Bolas, estou cansada.

Chrno: Só se for de não fazer nada...

Rosette: Chato. ¬¬

Azmaria: Era bom se algo acontecesse, não era?

Rosette: Sim, mas nada a ver com monstros.

Chrno: Exacto.

Rosette: Ai, quero mais emoção na minha vida. Isto assim é uma pasmaceira.

Chrno: Já sei!

Rosette: Tiveste uma ideia?

Chrno: Podíamos casar-nos Rosette.

Rosette (com cara de parva): O quê? Tu estás parvo?

Chrno: Não. Imagina a nossa vida de casados, seria uma emoção enorme.

Rosette: Hum... deixa-me pensar...

Chrno: Então, aceitas casar comigo ou não?

Azmaria: Aceita Rosette! Aceita!

Rosette: Calma, não me apressem, ok?

Nesse momento, um cofre enorme caiu em cima da Azmaria.

Chrno (surpreso): Azmaria, estás bem?

Azmaria (debaixo do cofre): Acho que sim... ui...

Nesse momento, em cima da árvore apareceu uma rapariga. A Rosette levantou-se e encarou a rapariga.

Rosette: Quem és tu?

Rapariga: Eu sou... a KnucklesGirl!

Rosette: Quem?

Chrno (a começar a fugir): Ah! É a KnucklesGirl! Ela vai levar-me outra vez para a fic do Clube dos Bad Boys! Já não aguento aparecer lá!

O Chrno desapareceu a correr. A Azmaria continuava debaixo do cofre e a Rosette analisava cuidadosamente a KnucklesGirl.

Rosette: Hum... acho que já ouvi o teu nome em qualquer lado...

Depois da KnucklesGirl explicar que ela era uma escritora, que escrevia a fic do Clube dos Bad Boys, onde as personagens sofriam, digo, se divertiam imenso, a Rosette ficou a admirá-la.

Rosette: Uau, uma escritora. Nunca tinha falado com uma escritora.

Azmaria (ainda debaixo do cofre): Ei, podiam tirar-me debaixo do cofre?

Rosette: Calma Azmaria, agora estou a conversar.

Azmaria: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Bom, este lugar é muito bonito.

Rosette: Esta é a Ordem de Maria Madalena.

KnucklesGirl: Sim, sim, eu sei isso.

Rosette: Então, o que vieste aqui fazer?

KnucklesGirl: Vim para o casamento.

Rosette: Qual casamento?

KnucklesGirl: O teu casamento com o Chrno!

Rosette: Mas eu nem disse se aceitava casar ou não.

Azmaria (a morrer debaixo do cofre): Ei! Tirem-me daqui!

KnucklesGirl (chateada): Aquela miúda não se cala.

A KnucklesGirl estalou os dedos e outro cofre caiu em cima do cofre que já estava em cima da Azmaria.

Azmaria (debaixo dos dois cofres): X-X

Rosette: E como é que tu sabias que o Chrno me ia pedir em casamento.

KnucklesGirl: Ora, fui eu que lhe disse para ele te pedir em casamento.

Rosette: Oh... estou a ver.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, eu vou buscar o Chrno.

A KnucklesGirl saltou da árvore e foi procurar o Chrno. Voltou com ele dez minutos depois.

KnucklesGirl: Vá Chrno, a Rosette vai responder ao teu pedido.

Chrno: E a Azmaria? Ainda está debaixo do cofre?

KnucklesGirl: Isso não interessa nada.

Rosette: Bom, eu aceito casar-me afinal não tenho mais nada para fazer.

A KnucklesGirl estalou os dedos e mudou de roupa para uma roupa de padre. As roupas da Rosette transformaram-se num vestido de noiva e as do Chrno num smoking.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, eu vou casar-vos.

Rosette e Chrno: Uau, ela é poderosa.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, deixem começar. Estamos aqui reunidos... blá blá blá... ok, Rosette Christopher, aceitas o Chrno qualquer coisa como teu marido.

Rosette: Sim, aceito.

KnucklesGirl: Chrno, aceitas a Rosette Christopher como tua esposa?

Chrno: Sim.

KnucklesGirl: Então declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

E a Rosette e o Chrno beijaram-se.

Chrno: Podes tirar a Azmaria debaixo dos cofres, por favor?

KnucklesGirl: Oh, está bem.

Com outro estalar de dedos, os cofres desapareceram e a Azmaria apareceu, toda amarrotada e um pouco espalmada.

Azmaria: Finalmente que saí dali.

Rosette: Meninas, vou lançar o bouquet!

A KnucklesGirl e a Azmaria puseram-se lado a lado, prontas para agarrar o bouquet.

Rosette (virada de costas para elas): Prontas? Aqui vai!

A Rosette lançou o bouquet e... ele caiu nas mãos da Azmaria.

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬x Raios, já vais ver!

Azmaria: Sim! Eu agarrei o b...

A Azmaria não terminou a frase, pois a KnucklesGirl tirou-lhe o bouquet das mãos e logo a seguir, a Azmaria levou com outro cofre em cima.

Quando a Rosette se virou para ver quem tinha apanhado o bouquet, deu de caras com uma KnucklesGirl sorridente.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, sou a próxima a casar-me.

Rosette: Chrno, vamos para a lua-de-mel.

Chrno: Mas a Azmaria...

Rosette: Não a vejo, só vejo este cofre enorme que não estava aqui. Bom, a Azmaria deve ter ido passear. Anda Chrno.

E a Rosette arrastou o Chrno para longe dali.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, tenho de voltar à minha fic do Clube dos Bad Boys. Será que devo tirar o cofre de cima da Azmaria?

A KnucklesGirl olhou para o cofre ao seu lado.

KnucklesGirl: Naa, é melhor deixar isto assim, alguém há-de encontrá-la.

A KnucklesGirl foi-se embora, deixando a pobre da Azmaria por baixo do cofre.

Azmaria (debaixo do cofre): Ei! Ajudem-me por favor! Está aí alguém? Não se esqueçam de mim! Rosette! Chrno! Argh! KnucklesGirl, vou matar-te... se conseguir sair daqui, é claro...

**E… fim. Pronto, a Rosette e o Chrno casaram e a pobre da Azmaria ficou debaixo do cofre. Ok, só para dizer que a KnucklesGirl e eu não temos nada contra a Azmaria, mas pronto, calhou-lhe a ela sofrer nesta fic. Mandem reviews.**


End file.
